Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (6 - 7 \times 9)) \times 7 $
$ = (10 + (6 - 63)) \times 7 $ $ = (10 + (-57)) \times 7 $ $ = (10 - 57) \times 7 $ $ = (-47) \times 7 $ $ = -47 \times 7 $ $ = -329 $